In certain scenarios, it may be beneficial for one or more parties at a particular location to receive real-time (or near real-time) status updates about events or incidents that are occurring at the particular location or are anticipated to occur at the particular location. As a non-limiting example, if an active shooter is on the campus of a particular company, it would be beneficial for employees of the company to receive real-time updates about the location, history, and capability of the active shooter to take the appropriate safety precautions. As another non-limiting example, if a natural disaster (e.g., an earthquake) occurs in a particular geographical region, residents in the particular geographical region may desire to receive real-time updates about the earthquake's impact and cascading consequences, including aftershocks.
One technique used for receiving real-time updates about an event is exploiting data from a wide range of public and private sources, including news feeds or social media platforms to monitor social media posts about the event. However, some social media posts may not be reliable. For example, some social media posts may be generated by non-trusted sources and may include inaccurate information. Additionally, everybody that desires to receive real-time updates about a particular event may not have access to specific social media platforms nor the capability to detect actionable data with which to monitor the social media posts about the particular event.